bianco annullamento
by Kum0
Summary: I corridoi del castello sono interminabili


Commento dell'autrice : E' la mia prima fanfic su KH2.Spero vi piaccia!Per il dialogo tra Xemnas e Roxas ho utilizzato una frase tratta dal film "Il senso di smilla per la neve".Chi la trova è bravo ! Xemnas,Axel e Roxas non mi appartengono ( MAGARIIII > . Roxas allungò una mano esitante verso la maniglia dell'alto portone di marmo,in tutto e per tutto identico ad ogni altra porta di quel labirintico castello del cavolo: che uno cercasse la sala del consiglio camera sua o il cesso, poco importava ; l'unica soluzione per sopravvivere là dentro era munirsi di bussola e buttarsi verso l'ignoto.E non era finita qui .Benchè la fatale inaccortezza di non portare con sé bussola alcuna nè pensare a segnare il percorso seminando molliche di pane lo avesse costretto a vagare senza meta per almeno tre quarti d'ora,non poteva certo dirsi sano e salvo semplicemente sgattaiolando nel primo uscio a caso.Le possibilità di cavarsela erano inconsistenti rispetto a quelle di fare una figura belluina o di incappare in qualcosa che avrebbe preferito restasse confinato nei suoi peggiori incubi.Ma d'altronde quegli interminabili corridoi bianco manicomio ( La definizione gli era sorta naturale dopo soli due giorni dall'arrivo) stavano iniziando a renderlo inquieto ,e l'idea di proseguire gli dava una leggera nausea,quindi trasse un lungo sospiro e spinse la porta con estrema cautela.Si sentì rassicurato non udendo nessun rumore inconsulto né bestemmia né rumore di bottiglia infranta nell'atto di bersagliarlo.Aveva appena iniziato a farsi avanti ,pregustando la confortante sensazione di trovarsi all'interno uno spazio ben delimitato da quattro solidi muri,quando un improvviso groppo lo assalì alla bocca dello stomaco.Svaccata su un divano a ridosso del muro alla sua sinistra c'era la persona che Roxas meno desiderava vedere in tutto il castello.Axel,dal canto suo,sembrava abbastanza assorbito nella lettura del suo libro da non aver ancora realizzato l'arrivo dell'amico.Questo approfittò della sua temporanea distrazione per un tempestivo dietro-front ; un momento dopo avanzava a passo di carica lungo il corridoio,dimentico del claustrofobico corridoio che lo sovrastava nuovamente.Ora ben altri pensieri lo tenevano occupato nel mettere la maggiore distanza possibile tra lui e quella stanza: non era che non volesse ricambiare l'amicizia di Axel,o che dubitasse delle sue buone intenzioni; temeva tuttavia che l'amico non considerasse il limite oltre il quale i suoi sentimenti non dovevano spingersi.Lo sforzo continuo di soppesare quanto avrebbe potuto aprirsi con lui e quanto invece negargli di sé lo metteva tremendamente a disagio ogniqualvolta si trovavano assieme.  
Assorto com'era in questi ragionamenti,Roxas voltò un angolo a capo chino.Ebbe appena il tempo per rendersi conto della collisione,prima di ritrovarsi in terra,una nera figura che torreggiava sopra di lui.  
"Roxas?" si accertò Xemnas ,alzando un sopracciglio in segno di vaga sorpresa " come sei finito in quest'ala del castello?"  
Roxas non si era mai trovato a parlare con il capo faccia a faccia.Adesso non solo era lì,di fronte a quell'uomo imponente,sottoposto all'indagine di quei penetranti occhi gialli,ma doveva pure inventarsi una scusa plausibile in alternativa a confessare di essersi perso o di stare scappado a gambe in spalla da un numero otto presumibilmente infatuato.Tutto questo costituì un flash che attraversò il suo cervello mentre si rialzava massaggiandosi il didietro dolorante.  
"Bé.." Iniziò,ma lo sguardo di Xemnas lo bloccò.Davvero,non riusciva a inventarsi nessuna balla verosimile di fronte a quegli occhi,e dopotutto non ne era capace : non sapendo affatto dove era,si sarebbe unicamente reso ridicolo provandoci.Optò quindi per raccontare la verità,in forma meno umiliante.  
"..Io stavo giusto venendo a cercarla,signore.Desidererei esporle una questione che da un po' di tempo…mi turba,ecco.."  
Lo sguardo di Xemnas sembrò abbandonare un poco il cipiglio autoritario e velarsi di curiosità.  
"Vieni con me,raccontami tutto strada facendo".Appoggiò una mano fermamente sulla sua spalla ,e lo pilotò lungo il corridoio; Con sua sorpresa essere guidato in quel modo non mise affatto Roxas in soggezione.Certo non riuscì mai a guardare il Superiore in faccia durante il suo racconto,ma riuscì ad esprimesi con una inaspettata tranquillità a proposito di quel delicatissimo argomento.  
Aveva appena concluso quando si trovarono di fronte all'ennesima candida porta.Xemnas l'aprì e lo fece sedere su uno sgabello ,bianco come tutto il resto;ne prese uno per se,lo posò di fronte al sottoposto e vi si sedette.Dopo un momento di pausa iniziò :  
"Roxas,tu conosci il motivo della x nel nostro nome?" Roxas alzò gli occhi con un'espressione interrogativa e leggermente interdetta.Il superiore proseguì,senza alcun segno di disappunto "La x significa annullamento. Negazione .Ci distingue a quelli che siamo stati,non solo perché siamo diversi da prima ,ma anche perché in assoluto Non Siamo.Ciò che le nostre controparti possedevano,di quello noi difettiamo.Siamo,in teoria, solo in quanto loro al negativo."  
Roxas continuava ad ascoltare diligentemente,ma non riusciva ancora a chiarirsi dove ciò si collegasse coll' atteggiamento di Axel nei suoi confronti.Dopo un'altra breve pausa,il Superiore gli venne in aiuto.  
"La Negatività,Roxas,consiste nella mancanza di qualcosa. E' l'espressione matematica del Desiderio puro."  
Roxas spalancò gli occhi.Ecco dunque scovato il nodo irrisolvibile!

"Da quel che mi hai detto,credo che Axel ti tenga in una considerazione molto superiore a quella che ha di tutti gli altri.E' probabilmente convinto di tenere specialmente a te,ma il fatto" Proseguì Xemnas ,socchiudendo gli occhi come se un piccolo dolore aereo gli avesse appena sfiorato il viso  
" E' che quando si 'immagina un sentimento' senza poterlo provare,e lo si fa con tanto sforzo…è facile perdere il controllo,e..sconfinare,Tu stesso in verità non hai alcuna coscienza dl limite tra amicizia e amore perché non li hai mai provati ; certo,ci credi,ma non li hai mai provati,come nessuno di noi.  
Tutto quel che ci è dato è seguire questo indistinto,struggente desiderio"concluse,mentre un'ombra di stanchezza gli attraversava voce e occhi.  
Ma Roxas non la vide.i suoi occhi erano fissi e inerti su un punto del pavimento che non stava guardando.  
Quella certezza lo faceva sentire più sperduto e soffocato che in mille sterminati castelli di invalicabile marmo bianco.E volle scappare.


End file.
